


À l'autre bout du Zodiaque

by malurette



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: 10 genres, Crack and Angst, Drabble Collection, Fluff and Crack, M/M, Microfic
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-27 07:09:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20403709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: Des petits bouts de rien mais qui font beaucoup, comme des étoiles dans la nuit.





	À l'autre bout du Zodiaque

**Author's Note:**

> **Titre : **À l'autre bout du Zodiaque  
**Auteur : **ylg"/malurette  
**Base : **Saint Seiya  
**Personnages/Couple : ** 'Cancer' Death Mask/'Capricorn' Shura  
**Genre : **varié  
**Gradation : **G / K à PG-13 / T  
**Disclaimer : **propriété de Kurumada Masami, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
> **Prompt : ** « 10 micro-fics » pour Alaiya666"> (septembre '09)  
**Nombre de mots : **215 au total

1\. Angst:  
« Je ne pensais pas me tromper autant sur ton compte. »  
(10)

2\. AU:  
« C’est la grande éclate depuis que Saga est devenu Pope, tu ne trouves pas ?  
\- Sauf pour lui et Aiolos. Ils passent leur temps à s’engueuler.  
\- Leur problème, pas le nôtre. »  
(30)

3\. Crack:  
« Tu serais capable d’utiliser Excalibur pour sculpter un masque pour moi ? »  
(10) 

4\. Crossover: [Discworld/Good Omens]  
DITES. ÇA VOUS AMUSE D’ALLER MOURIR DANS DES ENDROITS EXTRÊMES ?  
\- On ne fait pas exactement exprès, hein.  
AH. JE PENSAIS QUE C’ÉTAIT QUELQUE CHOSE DE CULTUREL, POUR VOUS. APRÈS LES PUITS SANS FOND, L’ESPACE INFINI...  
(35)

5\. 1ère fois:  
« Tu sais, le sexe, on devrait essayer. C’est une autre manière de contrôler son corps et ce qu’on en fait, non ? »  
(20)

6\. Fluff:  
Finir dans la même tombe après un coup d’éclat, c’était peut-être la fin la plus glorieuse et la plus heureuse qu’ils pouvaient espérer.  
(25)

7\. Humour:  
Menu du jour : tapas au crabe. Découpées finement et soigneusement.  
(10)

8\. Hurt/Comfort:  
« Je n’arrive pas à croire qu’il ait pu y avoir un traître parmi nous !  
\- Tu l’as rectifié de tes mains : tout va bien, maintenant. »  
(25)

9\. Smut:  
« Gaffe à ce que tu fais de tes mains : le bloodplay c’est marrant seulement quand _je_ suis en contrôle. »  
(20)

10\. UST:  
_Gnégnégné_, chaque Chevalier d’Or doit garder sa Maison, aucun n’a le droit de quitter son poste. Et quand on est quasiment chacun à un bout du Zodiaque, hein ? Stupide règlement !  
(30)


End file.
